Love at the first sight
by GuardianOfMist
Summary: This is the second chapter so when I'm ready I'll publish it asap. The first chapter is released by another link /quiz35/quiz/1415823663/Be-My-Princess-2-Kuon-J-Casiraghi-Lovestory THIS IS GERMAN. Please be patient. I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY HERE.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second 'Be my princess 2' is based from my german fanfic.

.de/quiz35/quiz/1415823663/Be-My-Princess-2-Kuon-J-Casiraghi-Lovestory

I continue it here in English. So enjoy it! (Kuon x OC)

Description: Kuon is invite to a party,he doesn't know that he met his first was invite from Hayden to a party to meet his propective fianceé,but he doesn't see her closely because he realized that the other princes always talk to her,at first Oliver and than Sieg,who is next?Everyone are teased him they know he has an eye to her.

* * *

><p>narrator PoV<p>

...After the incident with the princes...

The princes cared for the unconcious lady before that guy kidnap lies on a king-size bed and her eyes were closed. "How is her condition?" ask prince Aslan to the doctor. "Well,she has a head injury and a sprained can be that she has no memory about the incident or maybe can't remember anything." "Thank you very much" says prince doctor bows and went out the princes were staring at the slepping were worried about her condition and how she they tell her how she come here? Or who she is?

"We should go,Zain will care her if she wake up." said prince Oliver

The princes went out the .

Zain III is going inside the room to check out if the woman is awoke when he realized that something is knocking the door he room hasn't changed but the king-size bed is III has a bad feeling and checks that still warm that means the woman goes minutes ran outside and check to the left to corridors were has no choice to ask the staff about to search her.

Elliana PoV

I'm pant and walk slowly because my ankle orientation I walks pain makes me tired and take a break to sit anywhere. 'What should I do? And where am I? WHO am I? I have to concentrate, who the hell am I!?'

"Excuse me,have you see a unconcious lady?" ask someone. I hear that someone else ask the same question to another. 'WAIT,am I the unconcious lady!?' I hide somewhere quietly. I walk slowly with my ankle but then I'm falling 'oh shit,did they noticed me?' I look at the direction the two watching me. "Y-You are the lady..." 'I have to run,quickly!' When I get up I feel a stitch but then a person stand for me and I bump him. "I-I'm so sorry,I-I...!" Panic come up and I began to flee."Wait!" he yells at me and hold my wrist. I automatically turn to him crashed into his chest. I struggle against his will. "Let me go,please! I already apologize to you.." Automatically tears flows from my eyes. 'I can't remember...why? Why am I crying?' He releases my wrist.I crying a while with my hands when he stroke my cheek gently.

"First,calm down,I'm not a bad person,second,I'm here,because of you." says that guy

Kuon PoV

I see her crying in front of I feel pity about I release her wrist I...fell in love...her face,her voice..it's kind and her cheek so soft.I stroke her I smile at feeling is nice...That woman from the ball...her black hair...it's her.

"I'm not a bad person."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuon PoV

"I'm not a bad person." I say it to ,she still should I do? Comfort her? I'm not good with girls,it's troublesome.

I have an idea; I try to hug her.

I cover with my right arm around her body my left hand try to pet her hair.I hope I can help her,well if not...I don't know.

She doesn't move or shrugs about my movement.I think I make her cry stops.

"Hahaha,why are so shock? I was worried because everyone are searching for you're cute if you cry." says Kuon to Elliana

The other joins to us and also relieve that Elliana is save.

Elliana PoV

'Who the hell is he? And...? I forgot' I look around everyone are here and I also feel I was trying to escape and then that person stands towards suddenly. 'I was crying...but why? What happend to me?!'

"Excuse me,but I want to know how I come here or who am I.I don't have memories tell me." I took all of my brave and say it out loud.

"Oh,you don't remember that incident? Don't worry I tell you what happend when you fell unconsicious." tell the prince

"Should I take her to a room,your highness?" ask a butler

"Yes,we should tell the others princes that she wakes up and gather them." explained Kuon

"Yes,your highness." The butler with black hair and emerald eyes ran off.

"Thank you very much that you search for her I'll take her for work." thanked Kuon to the royal staff. "No problem,Zain III begged us to search for tell him that." says the royal staff.

Elliana PoV

I stand the so-called prince Kuon beside him and watch him from the side...Actually he's my ideal type...What am I thinking?! I sigh when I notice that I still wear a I don't wear my face getting embarassing I try to cover it with my slowly notices it with his I turn around and walk slowly away but someone touched me and clutches carries me in one's arms.I make a sound eyes of my arm lies on my stomach and the other on his left face is smiles.I always getting red...He has that certaim to watch away he began to chuckle.

"You're cute if you look away" tease Kuon me. "I'll bring you in a room you can stay there a while,meanwhile I call Zain III to bring tea table and please don't run away we're here to help you" says Kuon kindly.

On the way to an empty room we didn't still carry butler came back with the other princes.

"Hey,Kuon,why are carry her?" ask a brown haired prince. "Is she hurt or why are you cuddle her so in your chest?" teased a purple haired prince. "Maybe she can't walk because of the incident" assumed a blonde haired prince. "Or she want that Kuon should carry her" another ash blonde haired prince again tease me. "Stop teasing her it's mean" says a darkblue haired prince.

All five if them are handsome.


End file.
